deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
DBX
DEATH BATTLE EXHIBITION, or DBX is a spin-off series of DEATH BATTLE!. The show is hosted by DEATH BATTLE! host Boomstick. A Series Preview was simultaneously released along with the Season 3 Premiere of DEATH BATTLE!, while the series premiere was released on June 8th for sponsors. Description DBX consists of a short simulated fight between two combatants in which no research or analysis is done, similar to One Minute Melee. Unlike its predecessor however, there is not set time limit for this fight, and it would be guaranteed to end in a death, which makes the show a combination of OMM and DEATH BATTLE!. Season One Episode 1: Trish VS Jeanne (Devil May Cry VS Bayonetta) Episode 1 - SERIES PREVIEW! As Dante and Bayonetta duel in DEATH BATTLE, their sidekicks continue the fight in a no-holds-barred exhibition match! No rules! No analysis! Only bloodshed! Date: March 16th, 2016 Winner: Jeanne (Music Used: Marvel vs Capcom 3- Theme of X-23). (Notes: This takes place during Dante VS Bayonetta, as both combatants did appear in the Death Battle to help their respective partners but went off to continue their fight elsewhere. It was directly revealed as a show created by Boomstick where he makes characters fight in the aftermath of the fight. This episode was unlisted from YouTube due to its negative reception). Episode 2: Master Chief VS Jango Fett (Halo VS Star Wars) Episode 2 - In the first official episode of DBX, two space titans square off. No Rules, no research, just bloodshed! Date: June 12th, 2016 Winner: Master Chief (Music Used: The Reversal - Brandon Yates). Episode 3: Ronald McDonald VS Colonel Sanders (McDonald's VS KFC) Episode 3 - This fast food feud boils into a super-sized helping of whoop-ass! No rules, no analysis, just bloodshed! Date: June 26th, 2016 Winner: Colonel Sanders (Music used: Vs. Orcan & Skullian - Sonic Colors (During the first half of the fight), Cosmic Fall - Shadow the Hedgehog (During the second half of the fight)). (Note: Wario, Bowser, Goku and Ryu made a cameo appearance before the fight). Episode 4: Amy Rose VS King Dedede (Sonic The Hedgehog VS Kirby) Episode 4 - It’s hammer time like never before! Can you nail down the victor between this pink hedgehog and over-excessive penguin? No Rules, no research, just bloodshed! Date: July 10th, 2016 Winner: King Dedede (Music Used: King Dedede Theme - Drum & Bass). (Notes: Kirby makes a cameo appearance where he absorbs Amy Rose and knocks out King Dedede, Bandana Waddle Dee also makes a cameo). Episode 5: Saitama VS Kenshiro (One Punch Man VS Fist Of The North Star) Episode 5 - One Punch Man dukes it out with the Fist of the North Star, where victory is just a single punch away! Date: July 24th, 2016 Winner: Draw (Music Used: Strongest Man - One Punch Man (During the the fight between Genos and Kenshiro), Hurry Call - One Punch Man (During the climax of the fight), Guitar Bridge No. 9 - One Punch Man (When Saitama believed he won the fight)). (Notes: Genos steps in where he takes on Kenshiro, but loses to him and is left unconscious. This episode was unlisted from YouTube due to its negative reception, it’s also the most disliked DBX video). Episode 6: Sakura VS Rin Tohsaka (Naruto VS Fate/Stay Night) Episode 6 - It's ninjutsu versus magic as these two leading ladies duke it out, arena style! Date: August 7th, 2016 Winner: Sakura (Music Used: The Rising Fighting Spirit - Naruto (Used before the fight starts), Rinkai (Critical State) - Naruto Shippuden (Used for the beginning and the ending of the fight)). Episode 7: Trunks VS Silver (Dragon Ball Z VS Sonic The Hedgehog) Episode 7 - It's a battle for the future! Date: August 21st, 2016 Winner: Trunks (Music Used: A Deathmatch With Golden Freiza - Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection "F" (Used for the majority of the fight), Goku's Anger - Dragon Ball: Resurrection "F" (Used before Trunks finishes off Silver)). (Notes: This is the first DBX to have the same match up as One Minute Melee. This is also the first DBX where both One Minute Melee and DBX ended with the same result (Trunks beating Silver). Episode 8: Ryu VS Lucario (Street Fighter VS Pokémon) Episode 8 - When you wanna catch 'em all, you better be ready for a battle! Date: September 11th, 2016 Winner: Ryu (Music Used: Battle! Zinnia - Pokémon Omega Ruby/Alpha Sapphire (Used for the fight), Victory! Wild Pokémon - Pokémon FireRed/LeafGreen (Used after Ryu catches Lucario)). Episode 9: Sasuke VS Hiei (Naruto VS Yu Yu Hakusho) Episode 9 - It's a duel of swords and tortured angst! Who will claim the prize of this fight... and keep their life? Date: September 18th, 2016 Winner: Draw (Music used: TBD) (Note: This is the longest 2D DBX of Season One, and also the longest DBX of Season One in general). Episode 10: Bruce Lee VS The World (Real Life VS Street Fighter, Mortal Kombat, Naruto, Tekken, Pokémon...) Episode 10 - He was an icon, and so many would-be legends copied his style. Can the real deal prove he’s better than the rest in this battle of Bruceploitation? (Music Used: Bustling Side Street (Round 2) - Street Fighter V - used before the fight begins, Super Street Fighter 4 - Theme of Fei Long used for the majority of the fight, Super Street Fighter IV - Theme of Gouken - used when Bruce Lee finished off Rock Lee, Mortal Kombat II - Fatality Theme- used when Bruce Lee finished off Liu Kang, Pokémon X/Y - Vs Wild Pokémon Theme - used when Hitmonlee appears to challenge Bruce Lee). Date: September 25th, 2016 Winner: Bruce Lee (Notes: In this uniquely set up DBX, Bruce Lee is pitted against several characters that pay homage to him. This includes Street Fighter's Fei Long, Mortal Kombat's Liu Kang, Naruto's Rock Lee, Tekken's Marshall Law, and Pokémon's Hitmonlee). Episode 11: Spider-Man VS Mikasa (Marvel Comics VS Attack on Titan) Episode 11 - When the Titans aren't attacking, Mikasa still defends Trost from anything and anyone... even the superhero web crawler! Date: October 9th, 2016 Winner: Mikasa Ackerman (Music Used: Attack on Titan Opening Instrumental - used during the second half of the fight). (Notes: This episode was unlisted from YouTube due to its negative reception). Episode 12: Jotaro VS Yu (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure VS Persona) Episode 12 - It's Persona versus Stand in this battle of the flash-tastic summoners! Date: October 23rd, 2016 Winner: Jotaro Kujo (Music Used: Like a Dream - Persona 4 - used before the fight starts, Reach Out to the Truth - Persona 4 - used during the fight). Episode 13: Donald Trump VS Hillary Clinton (Real Life VS Real Life) Episode 13 - The Presidential Candidates duke it out in a battle to the DEATH! Surprisingly, it may be more civil than the debates... Date: October 30th, 2016 Winner: Draw (Music Used: SilvaGunner's Jotaro Kujo Battle- JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven -used for the majority of the fight, Colossal Titan Theme - Attack on Titan - used after Donald set up his defenses against Hillary, Franky's Theme- One Piece- used when Trump Ex Machina appears). (Notes: Captain America, voiced by Craig Skistimas (former ScrewAttack CEO), makes a cameo at the end of the fight. Chad James (voice of Boomstick) also voiced the eagle at the end. This was a joke battle intended to poke fun at the US Election and mock both combatants, similar to Justin Bieber VS Rebecca Black). Episode 14: Terry Bogard VS Jon Talbain (King of Fighters VS Darkstalkers) Episode 14 - Man versus beast! When these fighting game icons clash fists, who's still standing at the end? Date: November 13th, 2016 Winner: Jon Talbain (Music Used: Player Select 1 - Darkstalkers: The Night Warriors - used before the fight begins, Gallon {Jon Talbain} Stage (England) - Night Warriors: Darkstalkers' Revenge - used for the first half, King of Fighters XIII OST - KDD-0063 (K' Team Theme) - used for the second half). (Notes: Felicia interfered during the match knocking Terry with a brick to the head. It is also currently the least viewed DBX of Season 1). Episode 15: Spawn VS Alucard (Image Comics VS Hellsing) Episode 15 - Two lords of darkness battle! Which servant of death will reign supreme? Date: November 27th, 2016 Winner: Spawn (Music Used: Hell (Malebogia Stage)). (Notes: This episode was later unlisted from YouTube due to its negative reception. It's also the shortest DBX of Season One, and the shortest DBX in general). Episode 16: Predator VS Prophet (Predator VS Crysis) Episode 16 - Silent killing machines battle it out! Who will strike the killing bow first? Date: December 11th, 2016 Winner: Prophet (Music Used: What I Can't Do- Brandon Yates). Season Two Episode 17: Iron Man VS Mega Man X (Marvel VS Capcom) It's red versus blue as the Iron Avenger takes on the Maverick Hunter of the future! Date: January 22nd, 2017 Winner: Mega Man X (Music Used: Hunter Stage 2 - Megaman X2, Mantis Stage - Megaman X8, Ryu's Theme - Marvel vs Capcom 3, Sigma 1st - Megaman X7). (Notes: Sigma makes a cameo appearance in this DBX). Episode 18: Kenshin VS Zoro (Rurouni Kenshin VS One Piece) Only one can be the true master swordsman! Date: February 5th, 2017 Winner: Roronoa Zoro (Music Used: Street Fighter X Tekken - Akuma Boss Theme , One Piece - Overtaken). (Notes: This is the second fight to have the same match up as One Minute Melee. This is also the second DBX where both One Minute Melee and DBX ended with the same result. Chad James (voice of Boomstick) voiced Kenshin). Episode 19: Greninja VS Espio (Pokémon VS Sonic the Hedgehog) You've never seen ninjas quite like these. Date: February 19th, 2017 Winner: Greninja (Music used: Patience - Shinobi, Destroyed by Fire - Shinobi, Golden Castle - Shinobi, Green Dragon - Shinobi, Pokemon XY&Z Music: Ash-Greninja Theme). Episode 20: Link VS Meta Knight (Legend of Zelda VS Kirby) Before adventuring into Breath of the Wild, Link must survive an encounter with the deadliest ball of blades he's ever seen. Date: March 5th, 2017 Winner: Meta Knight (Music used: TBD) (Notes: Meta Knight seemingly does not take a single hit during this battle. A few of Meta Knight‘s minions make a cameo appearance). Episode 21: Genji VS Raiden (Overwatch VS Metal Gear) It's a cyborg ninja duel! The deadliest blades and tech meet on the battle field... and only one will walk away. Date: March 19th, 2017 Winner: Raiden (Music used: TBD) (Notes: Coincidentally, this was released the same day as the Raiden VS Genos One Minute Melee). Episode 22: Guile VS Paul Phoenix (Street Fighter VS Tekken) Who wears the better hair? That's what really matters! Date: April 2nd, 2017 Winner: Paul Phoenix (Music Used: Street Fighter V OST - Guile's Theme, Tekken 3 Arranged OST: Paul Phoenix, Super Street Fighter IV - Theme of Guile, Theme of One Punch-Man). (Notes: Wario, Crash Bandicoot, Knuckles the Echidna, Dudley and Steve Fox made a cameo appearance before the fight). Episode 23: Raphael VS Wolverine (TMNT VS X-Men) These cool but rude dudes take to the sewers for an all-out duel to the death! Date: April 16th, 2017 Winner: Wolverine (Music Used: Marvel vs Capcom 3 - Theme of Chris Redfield). Episode 24: Broly VS Doomsday (Dragon Ball Z VS DC Comics) Rage and madness reigns supreme! Two avatars of destruction battle to see whose power truly is maximum! Date: April 30th, 2017 Winner: Doomsday (Music Used: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven - Rudol Von Stroheim's Theme). Episode 25: Aigis VS Noel Vermillion (Persona VS BlazBlue) No matter what happens, somebody's going to lose their favorite robo-waifu... Date: May 14th, 2017 Winner: Noel Vermillion (Music Used: Deemo - AngelFalse). Episode 26: Cloud VS Guts (Final Fantasy VS Berserk) Big swords and angry personalities don't mix. Someone's gonna die! Date: May 28th, 2017 Winner: Cloud (Music Used:The Legend of Heroes: Trails of Cold Steel - Belief, Berserk Golden Age Arc I: The Egg of the King OST - Des Cambrioleurs!). Episode 27: Sasuke VS Killua (Naruto VS Hunter x Hunter) The bad boys give it their all, but they're not just fighting for themselves! Date: June 10th, 2017 Winner: Killua (Music Used: Akatsuki Theme - Naruto, Opening Theme - Tekken Tag Tournament 2, Hunter X Hunter: ハンター☆マーチ/Hunter☆March, Hunter X Hunter: The World of Adventurers). (Notes: Sasuke is the first combatant to return to DBX. Ben explained that Sasuke returned due to the mixed reception of Sasuke VS Hiei, as the viewers wanted Sasuke to have a more combat oriented fight. Orochimaru and Gon Freecs also made cameos. It’s also the longest DBX of Season 2, and it’s also currently the longest DBX in general, as well as the longest 2D DBX. The Sasuke used in this DBX is the kid version of him). Episode 28: Mega Man VS Bomberman (Capcom VS Konami) This battle of boys with bombs and bullets will decide who is the real man in the ring. Date: June 24th, 2017 Winner: Mega Man (Music Used: Boss Appears - Mega Man X, The Skull Fortress' [Flash in the Dark (Wily Stage 1) - OC ReMix). Episode 29: Mario VS Luigi (Nintendo VS Nintendo) What is this madness? Why are the Mario Bros. at each others throats?? Date: July 8th, 2017 Winner: Draw (Music Used: Menu - Mario Tennis (used before the fight starts), Defeat Jingle - Mario Tennis (used before the fight starts), Trophy Award - Waluigi - Mario Tennis (used to lead into the fight), Castle BGM - Super Mario World, Tournament Round 1 - Mario Tennis, Happy birthday 8bit style (used for jump cut to Bowser Jr.'s birthday party), Koopa Castle Emerges - Super Mario World, Bowser's Theme - Super Mario 64). (Notes: Peach, Yoshi, Toadsworth, Bowser Jr., Goomba, Koopa, and Bowser make cameos. This is also the first DBX to not end in death). Episode 30: Zero VS Strider (Mega Man X VS Strider) Two flashy swordsmen of the future take their duel to the ultimate level! Date: July 22nd, 2017 Winner: Zero (Music used: Petro’s Hall of Music 1: Karas: Battle theme). Episode 31: Iron Fist VS Akuma (Marvel VS Street Fighter) Akuma is on the warpath! Will he avenge the world against Iron Fist for his horrendous television atrocities? Date: August 5th, 2017 Winner: Akuma (Music used: Super Street Fighter IV - Theme of Akuma, Street Fighter V - Theme of Akuma). (Notes: The setup involves Akuma getting revenge on Iron Fist for the poor quality of his Netflix series, which was confirmed to be inspired by the ScrewAttack crew's (but mostly Torrian's) rants about it a couple of times on the DEATH BATTLE Cast.) Episode 32: Ken VS Blaziken (Street Fighter VS Pokémon) Whose flames burn brighter? A Street Fighter... or a Pokémon? Date: August 19th, 2017 Winner: Blaziken (Music used: BlazBlue Calamity Trigger - Gale). (Notes: Dan Hibiki and Sean made a cameo appearance before the fight). Episode 33: Samus VS Master Chief (Metroid VS Halo) In a shootout between space warriors, someone's bound to get blasted apart. Date: September 2nd, 2017 Winner: Samus (Music used: Metroid: Other M Music - The Airborne Attacker, PremiumTrax - High Energy). (Notes: Master Chief is the second combatant that has returned to DBX with the first one being Sasuke as well as the first combatant to have won their first fight. Master Chief is the first combatant to win and lose a DBX). Episode 34: Wii Fit Trainer VS Dhalsim (Nintendo VS Street Fighter) Stretch out and relax as you enjoy the ultimate yoga battle! Date: September 16th, 2017 Winner: Dhalsim (Music Used: Street Fighter 2 - Player Selection Theme - used as Dhalsim traveled to America). (Notes: This fight takes place around the same time Paul VS Guile happened). Episode 35: Magneto VS Darth Vader (Marvel VS Star Wars) Only one will survive this duel between the Master of Magnetism and the Dark Lord of the Sith! Date: September 30th, 2017 Winner: Darth Vader (Music Used: TBD) (Notes: This is the longest 3D animated DBX of Season 2, and 3D DBX in general). Episode 36: Vegeta VS Zod (Dragon Ball VS DC Comics) The prince of all Saiyans is on a mission, but the general of Krypton stands in his way! There's no rules! No analysis! Just bloodshed! So who will win this brutal, galactic duel to the death? Date: October 14th, 2017 Winner: Vegeta (Music Used: TBD) (Notes: Kid Trunks made a guest appearance as Zod's prisoner). Episode 37: Alucard VS Demitri (Castlevania VS Darkstalkers) Blood will fly in this dreaded duel of deadly vampires! Date: October 28th, 2017 Winner: Alucard (Music Used: TBD) (Notes: Demitri is misspelled as "Dimitri" in the title). Episode 38: Noctis VS 2B (Final Fantasy VS NieR) What happens when a pretty boy meets a sexy robo-girl? A sword duel, of course! Date: November 11th, 2017 Winner: Noctis (Music Used: TBD) (Notes: Prompto and Gladious make a cameo appearance in the beginning when 2B attacked them). Episode 39: Kratos VS Dante (God of War VS Devil May Cry) Two brutal, unstoppable forces of violence collide! Date: November 25th, 2017 Winner: Dante (Music Used: TBD) (Notes: This is the shortest DBX of season 2). Episode 40: Captain Falcon VS Viewtiful Joe (F-Zero VS Viewtiful Joe) Cap and Joe show their moves! Henshin-A-Go-Go, baby! Date: December 9th, 2017 Winner: Draw (Music used: TBD) (Notes: This is the second draw of DBX for Season 2. It’s also currently the least viewed DBX of Season 2). Episode 41: Goku Black VS Black Adam (Dragon Ball Super VS DC Comics) An epic battle begins! Will Goku Black take down the almighty Black Adam? Date: December 23, 2017 Winner: Goku Black (Music Used: TBD) Season Three Episode 42: Gambit VS Taskmaster (X-Men VS Marvel) Two hardcore Marvel anti-heroes collide! Date: January 6th, 2018 Winner: Taskmaster (Music used: TBD) Episode 43: Lara Croft VS Jill Valentine (Tomb Raider VS Resident Evil) Two iconic leading ladies battle it out! Who's the queen of the classic PlayStation 1? Date: January 20th, 2018 Winner: Jill Valentine (Music Used: TBD) Episode 44: Krillin VS Tien VS Yamcha (Dragon Ball VS Dragon Ball VS Dragon Ball) The strongest humans in DBZ duke it out! Date: February 3rd, 2018 Winner: Krillin (Music Used: TBD) (Notes: This is the first Battle Royale in DBX. It’s also unclear whether or not Tien and Yamcha died). Episode 45: Chun-Li VS Tifa Lockhart (Street Fighter VS Final Fantasy VII) It's knuckles vs legs as two of video games' leading ladies go head to head in DBX! Date: February 17th, 2018 Winner: Chun-Li (Music Used: TBD) (Notes: Tifa's last name was misspelled as Lockheart in the title, but it was eventually fixed. This DBX also features a completely new outro style). Future DBX Matchups Sun Wukong VS Kim Wu (RWBY VS Killer Instinct) Date: Unknown Winner: TBD (Music Used: Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance- A Stranger I Remain (Instrumental)). Scrapped Episodes Trafalgar Law VS Kenshin (One Piece VS Rurouni Kenshin) Animator: Larry "PsychoDino" Hall Winner: Kenshin Date: June 21, 2017 (Music Used: TBD) Link: Trafalgar Law vs Kenshin (Unfinished) (Notes: The episode was scrapped because it was corrupted and couldn't be finished. It was also mentioned, according to PsychoDino in the comment section, that Kenshin was going to win even though he likes Law more). Unknown Scrapped Matchup Animator: Shaq Focus Source: https://twitter.com/KiXx_VI/status/951866638726565890 (Notes: This unknown matchup was scrapped due to the animator’s more serious personal life problems that resulted in having his DBX scrapped altogether). Animators Da Vaughn "Deejay" Henderson Jr. - Trish VS Jeanne Donald Gagnon - Trunks VS Silver, Link VS Meta Knight, Ken VS Blaziken Larry "PsychoDino" Hall - Amy Rose VS King Dedede Luiz Cruz- Ronald McDonald VS Colonel Sanders, Amy Rose VS King Dedede, Donald Trump VS Hillary Clinton, Mega Man VS Bomberman Kel-chan- Saitama VS Kenshiro, Spider-Man VS Mikasa Mark Zhang- Master Chief VS Jango Fett, Sakura VS Rin Tohsaka, Predator VS Prophet, Genji VS Raiden, Magneto VS Darth Vader Shaq Focus- Torrian Crawford- Sun Wukong VS Kim Wu S.K. "Kayas" Alam- Ryu VS Lucario, Donald Trump VS Hillary Clinton, Kenshin VS Zoro, Vegeta VS Zod, Captain Falcon VS Viewtiful Joe Andre Duval II “Maniac” - Sasuke VS Hiei, Jotaro VS Yu Jymir "Gale" Mathis - Bruce Lee VS The World, Terry Bogard VS Jon Talbain, Greninja VS Espio, Mario VS Luigi Colin Moran - Spawn VS Alucard Junior "Kiid" Espinal- Iron Man VS Mega Man X, Cloud VS Guts, Iron Fist VS Akuma, Noctis VS 2B, Lara Croft VS Jill Valentine BioRhythmic Studios- Guile VS Paul Phoenix, Sasuke VS Killua, Wii Fit Trainer VS Dhalsim Kervin Alcindor- Raphael VS Wolverine, Zero VS Strider, Alucard VS Demitri, Gambit VS Taskmaster Zack Watkins- Broly VS Doomsday, Samus VS Master Chief, Chun-Li VS Tifa Lockhart Aquila Harukaze- Aigis VS Noel Vermillion Neil Robertson- Kratos VS Dante, Krillin VS Tien VS Yamcha Steven Mercedes - Goku Black VS Black Adam DBX's By Time Season 1 Trish VS Jeanne (1:18) Master Chief VS Jango Fett (1:48) Ronald McDonald VS Colonel Sanders (1:53) Amy Rose VS King Dedede (2:02) Saitama VS Kenshiro (2:24) Sakura VS Rin Tohsaka (2:03) Trunks VS Silver (1:51) Ryu VS Lucario (2:01) Sasuke VS Hiei (2:44) Bruce Lee VS The World (2:14) Spider-Man VS Mikasa (1:25) Jotaro VS Yu (1:49) Donald Trump VS Hillary Clinton (2:34) Terry Bogard VS Jon Talbain (1:32) Spawn VS Alucard (0:51) Predator VS Prophet (2:14) Season 2 Iron Man VS Mega Man X (1:42) Kenshin VS Zoro (1:46) Greninja VS Espio (1:35) Link VS Meta Knight (1:34) Genji VS Raiden (2:12) Guile VS Paul Phoenix (2:04) Raphael VS Wolverine (1:08) Broly VS Doomsday (2:30) Aigis VS Noel Vermillion (2:17) Cloud VS Guts (2:34) Sasuke VS Killua (3:16) Mega Man VS Bomberman (1:48) Mario VS Luigi (2:13) Zero VS Strider (1:39) Iron Fist VS Akuma (1:48) Ken VS Blaziken (1:26) Samus VS Master Chief (1:57) Wii Fit Trainer VS Dhalsim (1:34) Magneto VS Darth Vader (2:54) Vegeta VS Zod (2:22) Alucard VS Demitri (2:01) Noctis VS 2B (1:57) Kratos VS Dante (1:02) Captain Falcon VS Viewtiful Joe (1:46) Goku Black VS Black Adam (1:50) Season 3 Gambit VS Taskmaster (1:35) Lara Croft VS Jill Valentine (1:39) Krillin VS Tien VS Yamcha (1:32) Chun-Li VS Tifa Lockhart (1:24) Gallery Season 1 DBX - Trish vs Jeanne.jpg|Trish VS Jeanne DBX Master Chief VS Jango Fett.jpg|Master Chief VS Jango Fett 2056961-1466560670368-DBX_002.jpg|Ronald McDonald VS Colonel Sanders AmyRoseVSKingDedede.jpg|Amy Rose VS King Dedede Saitama VS Kenshiro .jpeg|Saitama VS Kenshiro 2031125-1470162462993-DBX_005.jpg|Sakura VS Rin Tohsaka 2056961-1471402429424-DBX_006.jpg|Trunks VS Silver 2031125-1472659947347-DBX_007.jpg|Ryu VS Lucario 2056961-1473866069364-DBX_008.jpg|Sasuke VS Hiei 2031125-1474433935160-DBX_009.jpg|Bruce Lee VS The World 2031125-1475624443116-DBX_010.jpg|Spider-Man VS Mikasa 2031125-1476829886946-DBX 011.jpg|Jotaro VS Yu 2031125-1477501301291-DBX_012.jpg|Donald Trump VS Hillary Clinton DBX Terry Bogard VS Jon Talbain.jpg|Terry Bogard VS Jon Talbain Spawn VS Alucard (DBX).jpeg|Spawn VS Alucard Predator vs Prophet DBX TN.jpeg|Predator VS Prophet Season 2 File:Iron_Man_VS_Mega_Man_X.jpg|Iron Man VS Mega Man X C3x4xHgUEAA82Ih.jpg|Kenshin VS Zoro Greninja VS Espio DBX.jpg|Greninja VS Espio IMG_8916.JPG|Link VS Meta Knight File:Genji_VS_Raiden_(DBX).jpg|Genji VS Raiden C8SFQXVXYAA3Wrf.jpg|Guile VS Paul Phoenix 2031125-1491862313602-DBX 022.jpg|Raphael VS Wolverine Broly VS Doomsday.jpeg|Broly VS Doomsday Aigis VS Noel Vermillion (DBX (Official)) 2.jpg|Aigis VS Noel Vermillion Cloud VS Guts (Official).jpg|Cloud VS Guts Sasuke VS Killua (DBX).jpg|Sasuke VS Killua Mega Man VS Bomberman (DBX).jpg|Mega Man VS Bomberman Mario VS Luigi (DBX).jpg|Mario VS Luigi Zero VS Strider (DBX) new new.jpg|Zero VS Strider Iron Fist VS Akuma (DBX).jpg|Iron Fist VS Akuma File:Ken_VS_Blaziken_(Official).jpg|Ken VS Blaziken Samus VS Master Chief (Official).jpg|Samus VS Master Chief Wii Fit Trainer VS Dhalsim (Official).jpg|Wii Fit Trainer VS Dhalsim Magneto VS Darth Vader (Official).jpg|Magneto VS Darth Vader 7F3BF371-E678-4D4F-86DB-4BE3CD93D59F.jpeg|Vegeta VS Zod Alucard VS Dimitri.jpg|Alucard VS Dimitri 52733438-7891-4C5F-99AA-C00CCEC5CE22.jpeg|Noctis VS 2B Kratos_VS_Dante_(DBX).jpg|Kratos VS Dante Captain Falcon VS Viewtful Joe (Official).jpg|Captain Falcon VS Viewtiful Joe Goku Black VS Black Adam (Official).jpg|Goku Black VS Black Adam Season 3 5CB3EF8A-19DA-4D9C-8250-24B747FEEB22.jpeg|Gambit VS Taskmaster Lara Croft VS Jill Valentine (Official).jpg|Lara Croft VS Jill Valentine Krillin VS Tien VS Yamcha.jpg|Krillin VS Tien VS Yamcha DBXChunTifa.jpg|Chun-Li VS Tifa Lockhart Category:ScrewAttack shows Category:Fights animated by Torrian Category:Fights animated by Donimation Category:Fights animated by Kixx6 Category:Fights animated by Jetz Category:Fights animated by Kayas Category:Fights animated by Zack Category:Fights Animated by Aquila Category:Fights animated by Kiid Category:Real World Category:Fights animated by Bio Category:Fights animated by Kervin